1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally pertains to a device for slicing and storing a bar or block of butter, margarine, or like foodstuff which may assume a generally rectangular or loaf configuration. More particularly, the invention relates to a device adapted to receive a bar of butter or like block of food in a manner which is particularly suitable for protecting the butter or other food from contaminants while storing the food in a refrigerator or otherwise. Additionally, the subject invention provides a lightweight, compact, portable device which is capable of being hand-held for delivering butter or food slices of uniform thickness by the user simply manually actuating a trigger member on the device. Actuation of the trigger member results simultaneously in actuation of a slicing means which cuts a slice of foodstuff of predetermined thickness. The cut slice is allowed to fall by gravity away from the device and the trigger member returns automatically to its original position.
Actuation of the trigger member is simple and effortless. Moreover, operation of the trigger member is specifically adapted to not require any actual contact between the hands of the user and the foodstuff, as is required when utilizing a knife or other conventional cutting devices, thereby insuring purity of the resulting butter or food slice. The fact that the food slice produced by means of the device is intended to fall by gravity further guarantees non-contamination of the food product by allowing the slice to be guided directly into a serving dish or the plate of the user without coming into contact with the user's hands. Moreover, the provision for direct delivery of the sliced food product makes the subject device highly convenient for obtaining immediately a precise slice of food.
The instant invention is further characterized by the fact that each of the food slices which are produced are of a uniform thickness. The invention thereby provides a successful solution to the problems of inaccuracy and non-uniformity associated with conventional cutting means, such as knives. Indeed, the foodstuff contained in the subject device is precisely and automatically positioned therein for production and delivery of a slice of a specific thickness without the need for intervention by the user. The device thus avoids the problems of uncertainty found in cutting devices which require the user to advance the foodstuff the proper extent therein in order to obtain a slice of food of a desired thickness.
The foregoing attributes are realized by providing a device as disclosed herein, which requires only a few, easily cleanable parts, which is safe and easy to utilize, and which combines slicing and storing capabilities in a single apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to provide cutting and storing means for foodstuff in bar or block form. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,580,864, issued on Jan. 1, 1952 to Upright, discloses a tabletop supported dispenser for butter, cheese and similar foods. The dispenser comprises a container for receiving the food and a hinged door having a handle and downwardly extending knifing blade adjacent thereto. The food to be cut by depression of the handle is advanced within the dispenser by means of a nut and threaded member.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,737,721, issued on Mar. 13, 1956 to Hart, is directed to a hand-held slicing and storing device for loaf food products disposed in a horizontal position and being advanced within the device by a plunger. A spring-loaded, squeeze grip levered mechanism provided with a cutting element is adapted to be swung downwardly over the device to sever the advanced food product.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,336, issued on Nov. 19, 1956 to Ackerman, shows a cutter, server and storer device for food having a cutting assembly including rod elements which are disposed perpendicular to the container and which assist in the movement of a cutter blade. The device is adapted to be hand-held, and the food to be cut is advanced outwardly by a user manually pushing forward a follower member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,501, issued on Apr. 30, 1985 to Lee, discloses a storing and cutting device having a frame-held taut cord or wire which is actuated by a levered arm. Food is advanced within the container by pushing means.